ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Verlorener Lehrling
The knight of grey, pure of heart and sound of mind is making you his prey. The knight of grey, pure of heart and sound of mind is making you his prey. Aussehen | Einleitung Schuldet dir Jemand in Ul'dah Geld? Wurde deine blauäugige Nichte von üblen, raubeinigen Mannqo'ten mit süßen Weiberschnuten ausgeraubt und braucht die Gil ganz dringend für dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, welches sie dir natürlich schon längst hätte zukommen lassen wenn es nicht um diese dunkle Gasse bestellt gewesen wäre? Bist du selbst eine halbe Portion und legst dich lieber nicht persönlich mit Schuldnern und gruseligen, halb-nackten Gestalten an? Dann wird es Zeit für ein paar royale Muskeln, den Scharfsinn von tausend Adlern und unbändige Brutalität - alles im Namen der Gerechtigkeit! Für manch einen die Rettung in letzter Minute, für andere nicht mehr als ein einfacher Tagelöhner und für wieder andere eine regelrechte Lachnummer. In dafür vorgesehenen Kreisen als "Dunkel" bekannt ist dieser Lalafell ein echtes Ding für sich, ob ernst genommen oder nicht. Entscheidet man sich also, wieso auch immer, dafür diesen oder einen andren heiklen Auftrag in die fähigen Hände von "Dunkel" zu legen wird man wohl oder übel nicht darum herum kommen den Sandling persönlich zu treffen. Darauf besteht er! Was man dann, am vorher abgemachten Termin, zu Gesicht bekommt variiert in seiner Form gewaltig - auch wenn die Größe und ein paar Details unweigerlich gleich bleiben. Fangen wir also mit den gleichbleibenden Details an: Der Junge hat eine echt ordentliche Narbe mitten im Gesicht. Würde bei einem Hyuran, Miqo'te, Elezen oder irgendeiner anderen, größeren Rasse vielleicht Eindruck schinden, bei Dunkel schaut das ganze aber viel zu häufig nur traurig aus. Was auch immer der Verursacher für diese Narbe war, er, sie oder es hat ihm das rechte Augenlicht geraubt. Ein weiteres unveränderliches Detail und eines auf welches Dunkel persönlich wohl gut verzichten könnte. Ganz egal, die veränderlichen Details sind sowieso viel spannender! So hat der Lalafell seine Haare zum Beispiel nur Schwarz gefärbt, es besteht also die Möglichkeit das er darunter ein zartes Rosa versteckt! Oder ein saftiges Moosgrün! Um seinem Auftritt die korrekte, absolut kalkulierte Menge Chutzpah zu verleihen variieren seine Outfits andauernd - spiegeln aber immer die heroische und mysteriöse, gänzlich überlegene Aura seines Wesens wieder. Mit von der Partie sind dabei: Masken, Zylinder, Augenklappen und im Wind flatternde Umhänge. So manch einer behauptet außerdem ihn schon mal mit einem Schwert gesehen zu haben. Lieblich umschrieben wurde das Ding an mindestens 2 unterschiedlichen Orten als "Zahnstocher" bezeichnet. Ein Name den es vorrangig natürlich wegen der Größe erhalten hat. Thema Größe: Dieser Lalafell ist für seine Rasse überdurchschnittlich groß. Ein Attribut welches selbstredend den kaiserlichen Genen zuzuschreiben ist. Aber ist Größe veränderlich? Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber wenn es nach Dunkel gehen würde... Besitz Irgendwo, mitten in Ul'dah, befindet sich angeblich ein hoch geheimer Hort voller seltener, abstruser, alchemistisch und magisch wertvoller Gegenstände der vom Namenlosen höchstpersönlich angelegt wurde. Beutel, Gürtel- und Hosentaschen: *Respektable Summe Gil. *Ein Wasserschlauch in Lalafellgröße. *Diverse Landschaftskarten. *Irgendein komisches Medaillon. *Definitiv keine seltenen Kräuter. *Ein raschelnder Schlüsselbund. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Verhalten *Hochnäsig, ganz gleich ob verdient oder nicht. *Neigt zu Brutalitäten und Gemeinheiten. *Hat offensichtlich ein Problem mit seiner eigenen Rasse. *Würde man es nicht besser wissen könnte man meinen der namenlose Lalafell würde dem Adel angehören. Jedenfalls tut er verdammt gerne so. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Fähigkeiten *Magie! MAGIE! Er kann Magie! Schwarz? Weiß? Hellbraun? Keine Ahnung! Magie! *Macht von Zeit zu Zeit echt harte Rollen vorwärts. *... Kann wohl nicht viel mehr als das. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Sonstiges Galerie